


Timer fics.

by TamaraKnight



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: 15_minute_ficlets, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s08e14 This is Not Happening, Gen, Timed Fic, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraKnight/pseuds/TamaraKnight
Summary: Trying to maintain personal boundaries.





	1. When the ground beneath you shakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to maintain personal boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A missing moment between Reyes & Scully from This Is Not Happening.

Trying to maintain personal boundaries had never been easy for Monica, she instantly wanted to reach out and offering comfort to anyone who needed it. Having witnessed Dana running through the woods before dropping to her knees and screaming at the cruelty of the evening’s earlier events she knew that she’d have to wait for the other woman to let her in.

Staying outside the shelter to have a smoke, she heard Dana’s anguished crying eventually subside into an eerie stillness, deciding not to finish her cigarette she docked it out placing the remnant back in the packet.

Once inside she went to where Dana was and rather than talking she sat quietly taking in the drab surroundings, she glanced over at her companion who had begun whispering The Rosary Prayer from memory to her reflection in the mirror.

“Can I join in?” Monica asked although she hadn’t wanted to intrude on what could be a private moment.

Scully shook her head to decline the request. “I was actually finished, Agent Reyes.”

Letting out a gentle sigh, Monica said, “I don’t know you or Agent Mulder, but I am here if you need someone to talk to.”

“Thank you,” Scully said, wiping her reddened eyes with the backs of her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short written for the [](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**15_minute_ficlets**](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/) [prompt 62](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/16579.html). It has been a long time since I produced fan fiction and am very slowly easing my way back into it, therefore all feedback is welcome. My thanks to Vikkii for giving this the once over before I posted and to C for encouraging me to pick up the pen again.


	2. Meeting a myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Scully POV a short time prior to her briefing in The Pilot.

I have read the information on my new partner more times than I care to admit to because I find myself to feel fascinated by Special Agent Fox Mulder, rather it is the version of him that the bureau has presented me with within their dossier.

Leaving earlier than usual this morning, in part due to being nervous about my pre-assignment briefing with Section Chief Blevins and that strange man who stands silently in the corner smoking at every meeting has given me a final opportunity to memorise the information.

Glancing at my watch, I realise that it’s time to report to my superiors what I know about my new partner, who is something of a maverick and lone wolf, an enigma that should be understood rather than scrutinised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short written for the [](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**15_minute_ficlets**](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/) [prompt 55](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/14732.html). It has been a long time since I produced fan fiction and am very slowly easing my way back into it, therefore all feedback is welcome. My thanks to Vikkii for giving this the once over before I posted.


End file.
